


Hallucinogen

by LeylahNude



Series: Hallucinogen~Blackmail~Afterthought [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BSHCI, Cock Ring, Dream Sex, Drugs, Electrocution, Fannibal - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Punishment, Sex, Wendigo, dubcon, hallucination, handjob, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeylahNude/pseuds/LeylahNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham falls asleep in his cell only to wake to odd hallucinations and Dr. Lecter's unorthodox treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinogen

Will Graham’s eyelids grew heavier as he stared up at the dimmed ceiling of the cell he found himself locked away in at the hands of Dr. Lecter. Just the thought of the man stirred enough rage to exhaust Will even further until his vision blurred with the eyelashes that slowly linked as his eyes faded shut.  
He was able to sleep a while before the night sweats came rolling in response to his mind stealing him into that uncomfortable darkness, the kind that wakes beasts he never knew lived inside and stole his ability to escape, the kind that paralyzes him and leaves him helpless to the torment of his own demons, the kind of nightmares that won’t leave him unscarred.  
In tonight’s shadows, Will woke in his cell, staring up at that too familiar of a ceiling. This dream had an odd feeling about it, odd as in it didn’t feel like a dream at all, it felt so real with the stale air of the cell, a light stench of the nights past dinner, and the uncomfortable bed beneath him. He slowly rose from the stiff bed, his muscles pulling and voicing their discontent with the cell’s horrid accommodations through tensed aches, and he stands up only to find a shadow stretched in front of him. It was tall and the form almost unmistakable to Will, as it was the center of his silent rage.  
“Dr. Lecter?” Will’s voice was dry and raspy, and it seemed to echo in hollow corridors that didn’t exist beyond the dream cell. “What are you doing here?”  
Lecter’s shadow seemed to slink through the bars of the cage and he approached Will with ease, soon revealing himself in the dim lighting, his hazel eyes discolored with discreet shards of glowing red as they looked into the storminess of Will’s.  
“I’m here to administer the treatment you requested.” Lecter’s accent also echoed as he lifted his bag, as if to show Will that he brought some sort of tool for the treatment. As the bag rose, there was an odd shift in the lighting and Lecter’s eyes lost their crimson shards, and his body was lost of a shadow.  
Will didn’t pay any mind to the shift of light, only the bag that seemed heavy filled. “What treatment?” His brows furrowed with confusion until he felt firm hands on his back, and then his eyes filled with shock and fear. Will turned around to see a familiar, tall, shadowy being grasping him rather tightly, much tighter than he’d felt in any other dream, and it pulled him back to his bed which was now situated in the center of the cell rather than against the wall. He struggled best he could, but the horned creature he recognized all too well was much stronger and before he knew it, he found himself strapped to the bed in a straightjacket position, suddenly bare, and a metal choke collar looped around his neck and tied to the head of the bed by what appeared to be a chain leash.  
“I’m sorry for the bindings, Will, but the treatment you requested has been known to make the patient uncomfortable and occasionally violent. This is only for your own protection.” Dr. Lecter stood to the right side of Will’s bed, the Wendigo, mirroring the doctor’s image to the left, both looking down to Will. Lecter took up his bag and set it on a table that wasn’t normally in the cell, and he began sifting through it until he found whatever it is that he needed for the treatment. Will was confused, but didn’t know how to respond to the situation, whether it was in horror or in anger, so he stayed silent, watching as Lecter brought over a small box device. “First, I believe your prior behavior calls for some centralized electroshock treatment.”  
“Wh-What?” Will’s brows furrowed again as he watched Hannibal take up two ring-like objects connected by what seemed to be wires to the box device, and then Will gasped as the Wendigo’s clawed hand reaches forward and slides up the length of his bare cock. He shivered watching Hannibal slide one ring to the base and then tightening another just below the head, Will suddenly realizing where the shock will be centralized to. “N-No! D-Dr. Lecter, no!” He struggled but his effort was futile as Hannibal switched on the box and a sharp jolt of electricity tingled through Will’s length, forcing it to rise and stiffen as the rest of his body trembled.  
“H-Hanni-ni-bal!” It didn’t hurt more than it tingled, but Will couldn’t stand that he felt so aroused in Dr. Lecter’s presence.  
“Hush now, Will.” Hannibal smiled as he heard his name spill so sweetly from Will’s lips, and he reached up, tugging on the chain leash which tightened the choke collar on Will, urging the erection to throb, and as the length twitched, Hannibal slid a couple fingers in his mouth, only to slip them out soaked in saliva and slide them inside Will’s tensed ass. “Be a good boy, now.” Lecter spoke as if Will was a dog, and electrocution, choking, and sodomy was harsh treatment rather than medical treatment for Will, treatment Hannibal thought Will’s behavior asked for.  
“A-Ahnnn…n-n-no!!” Will let out a harsh moan before his voice was silenced by the choking.  
Will had never experienced such a vivid dream before. He could feel the slicked fingers stretch open his anal entrance, the collar cold and tight as it pinched his throat shut, and the strongest feeling of the rings sending waves of electricity through his cock, stirring that heat inside, making his lower abdomen tighten. It was all so intense, but it couldn’t be real, the Wendigo was there it had touched him; it had forced him to the bed and tied him down. Will’s eyes searched the cell for the creature, but all they could see was a flickering image of it, a shadow growing then fading like a mirage, a hallucination. This can’t be real…Hannibal wouldn’t--!  
Will’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sensation he couldn’t ignore. With the combination of the electricity and choking, his cock had been throbbing and begging to be touched, but when Hannibal began moving his fingers inside him, Will found that he didn’t need that direct stimulation. His eyes widen, knowing Dr. Lecter could feel his muscles clench around the fingers as the tension in his abdomen snapped, and let loose a stream of hot cum.  
“Aaaaahhhhnnn!!!!” Will attempted to move his hips, but it only made the fingers grind on his walls and intensify the pulsing orgasm. “H-H-HANNIBAL!!!” The sounds and the scream for Lecter were no longer out of frustration, anger, or confusion; they were now dripping with pleasure. He hated it, the throbbing of each pulse sending such sweet sensations through his body, the warm, pleasurable tingling of the fingers molesting him, and the way he couldn’t help but look up at Hannibal’s amused grin, and enjoy the orgasm more.  
“There’s a very good boy, Will…now we can move on to training.” Hannibal loosened Will’s restraints except the collar, and released him from the electric cock rings, though he knew Will wouldn’t resist anymore, he knew about that primal craving for lust Will kept inside, and during this visit, he was going to exploit it. Will was still under the persuasion that this was a dream, but Hannibal knew that Will would soon figure out that the drugs were wearing off, and Hannibal was going to make Will submit to the training long before he’d be willing to struggle. “Now, our first lesson…” Hannibal undid the front of his own pants, letting his heavy and hard cock flop free before lifting the weaker Will up, and sitting down, slowly pressing Will’s entrance against the tip of his cock. “You’re going to learn Sit.” Hannibal grinned, wanting Will under his control, wanting him to be like the dogs he adored.  
Will’s eyes widened, feeling something slip between his ass cheeks, something longer and much thicker than just a couple fingers. “N-No! Dr. Lecter….” His voice rippled out in exhausted whimpers from his previous orgasm, but Hannibal wasn’t about to let him off so quickly.  
Dr. Lecter grabbed the chain with a somewhat disgruntled growl and gave it a harsh tug downward, forcing Will to choke and slam down on the cock. “SIT!” He demanded as he felt the tight tunnel break open and quickly stretch around his firm length of flesh.  
“Gaahnn!!!” Will screeched out as a pain burned inside of him, tight muscles not wanting to be opened were forced to spread wide around the violating cock, and it ached. He shifted a little bit, but he couldn’t escape the hard muscle that stroked each wall every time he moved, so he tried to pull away, leaning and sitting forward, succeeding to lift himself off of it a little bit.  
As Will moved uncomfortably, Hannibal tightened a grip at Will’s waist, preparing to vigorously train him, and as Will lifted up a bit, Hannibal pulled him down harder, the head of his cock striking deeper but leaking a bit of pre-cum to lubricate the motions.  
Will screeched again when being slammed down, but found that it didn’t hurt so bad this time, in fact, the deeper Hannibal’s cock dug inside, a stronger sense of pleasure that washed over his body. He found himself hating what his body liked, but he couldn’t control it, so he glanced back to Dr. Lecter as he slid up again, but this time, before Hannibal could force him back, he slammed himself back on and gasped as it felt better.  
“There’s….ahh a good boy.” Hannibal loosened his grip on Will’s waist but kept a firm hold on the leash. “Now…keep going…” His eyes were closed and he was clearly enjoying this, enjoying something with Will that he had wanted to do for quite some time now. Hannibal would have preferred something more sensual, in fact, he looks forward to something perhaps more sensual, but he had an opportunity that he couldn’t resist. His actions were a blend of desire, curiosity, and possibly self-preservation if it were pushed so far that he’d have to attempt blackmail. He couldn’t fathom why Chilton offered him such late night access to Will. He knew Chilton had cameras set up, but if he were to show anyone what happened, he’d be in a deeper dilemma as he would be held responsible for allowing Hannibal access.  
“Y-Yes…D-Dr. Lecter…” Will moaned, beginning to enjoy bouncing over the cock more and more as his own started twitching again. He couldn’t explain it, such sweet pleasure ached in him with each lance of Hannibal’s cock, and he had long wandered away from the idea that this was a dream, much less a nightmare. It felt too real; it felt…much too good to be some fantasy of his mind. He didn’t want to figure out why Hannibal was doing this, he didn’t want to get into the older man’s head, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the man inside him, Hannibal’s grinds touching spots Will never even knew he had, much less how good they felt with such deep stimulation.  
Soon the entire room is enchanted with the sweet symphony heated sounds; gasps of the men as their bodies find pleasure in one another, followed by their moans and whimpers that submit to that primal lust, and the rising applause of their flesh clapping together. Just as the moments seem to strike their climax, Hannibal quickly pulled away, panting and overwhelmed with a throbbing length that truly wished to release, but he had a plan he didn’t want to stray from, he wanted to train Will like one of Will’s dogs, so with a swift, yet light push, Hannibal urged Will on his back on the bed. “Roll over.” He commanded with a lighter tone, not so harsh as before since now his body was being worked as well.  
Without much hesitation, Will rolled over to his stomach, his ass perched up and waiting to be mounted. Will couldn’t believe he was so willing to do this, but it felt so good, too good not to obey Hannibal’s orders. He didn’t want time to think about it, didn’t want to have a chance to back away from this so to urge Hannibal, he closed his eyes and let out a shameful whimper like a dog.  
The high pitched sound rippling from Will’s throat was more than enough to re-energize Hannibal as he quickly lifted Will’s ass to the appropriate height and leaned over him like an alpha to resume familiarizing Will with sensations of pleasure as his cock sinks back in, as deep as each inch will go. Hannibal made low grunts to match each following slap of flesh, his back arching with the force of his thrusts pounding into Will. He groaned into Will’s ear as his hand met Will’s cock in a rather violent yet pleasing embrace, the thrusts pushing Will’s hips forward and the cock stroking itself in the tight grip. “Last…L-lesson…” His words slur from deep gasps, feeling his abdomen tense. “Beg.”  
Will’s eyes widened as he felt his cock crave to spill more heat, surprised Hannibal could rouse this from him without touching him until now. He hears Lecter’s last order, and something inside felt like a heavy stone. He didn’t want to beg for this, this was wrong, vile, disgusting, he couldn’t stand it but still, words are pushed from him he never thought he could say, much less would say. “P-Please…Hannibal…I-I’ve…I-I’ve been a good dog…p-please I want…y-your treat…” And with such words came a burst of heated pleasure spraying free from his own cock in thick ropes of white. Will’s scream is silent, the sweet sensation too strong to allow sound.  
Hannibal rubbed the cum between his fingers, such a blissful feeling to have Will so wanton beneath him, and begging for a treat from him. He had to oblige, it would be rude not to, so he pulled away from Will once more, quickly pushing the now entirely exhausted younger man on his back and climbing to his chest to deliver a rich treat. “Open up.”  
By now, Will was delirious on lust and that glorious post-coital high, so he opened his lips and welcomed Hannibal’s cock between his cheeks and over his tongue, moaning surprised when the first wave of cum splashes hot into his mouth and then sucking the rest down happily, licking Dr. Lecter clean when he was done.  
Hannibal slowly slid back from Will’s chest, breathing heavily and clinging to deep satisfaction even as he looked over Will’s body slowly growing limp and passing out from the exhaustion of what they had just done. Before he left, Hannibal dressed Will and reorganized his cell, leaving it the way it was when Will first went to sleep. There was a slim chance Will would actually believe this all was a dream, but there was no doubt he’d never admit to what happened tonight. Hannibal gave Will one last long look over, watching as the troubled young man fell into a deep rest, his chest rising slowly and easing back, free of the torment of true nightmares.

Hannibal leaves the BSHCI deeply pleasured and entirely curious of how this act may play out in the future…  
~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
